super_baxter_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo All Stars Victory VS
Nintendo All Stars Victory VS ' is a fighting game that combines all of the Nintendo (And Some Third and Fourth Party Franchises) including some long time series such as ''Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda and Metroid and the newer games such as Splatoon. Third Party Franchises such as Super Baxter, Sonic The Hedgehog and Mega Man make apperances as well as some fourth party franchises like Dragon Ball and Naruto make apperances in the game. The game is also alot like '''J-Stars Victory VS but this time with Nintendo Characters. Seeming like a Super Smash Bros new generation game. Gameplay Nintendo All Stars Victory VS lets up to four players battle it out against one another using a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Fighters can move and fight in all directions on a 3D battle field. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves. Regular attacks are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. Power attacks leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. Area-based attacks allow to hit opponents over a wide area. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory; learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Playable game modes include "The Super Nintendo Adventure", a multi-player story mode divided between four campaigns in which players explore a world map, battle various opponents, and collect in-game cards to power up their characters; "Nintendo Road", a multi-player battle mode in which players must complete certain predetermined objectives during battles; and a free-battle mode which supports up to two players in local offline play and up to four players via online multiplayer. An additional single-player Arcade Mode is exclusive to Nintendo All Stars Victory VS. Storylines in The Super Nintendo Adventure *Super Mario Arc (Mario, Luigi and Baxter) *Triforce Arc (Link, Captain Falcon and Ryu) *Star Arc (Kirby, Meta Knight and Mega Man) *Poke Arc (Pikachu, Lucario and Sonic) *Shadow Arc (Marth, Ness and Wario) *Kid Arc (Pit, Palutena and Pac-Man) Characters Playable Characters 'Fighters' * (Super Mario) (Base, Super Cape, Fire Mario, Ice Mario, Tanooki Mario, Mega Mario) * (Super Mario) (Base, Poltergeist 3000) * (Super Mario) * (Super Mario) (Base, Giga Bowser) * (Super Mario) * (Donkey Kong) * (Donkey Kong) (Base, Rocketbarrel Barrage) * (Yoshi's Island) (Base, Super Dragon) * (Wario Ware) (Base, Wario Man) * (Game & Watch) (Base, Octopus Form) * (Punch Out!!) (Base, Giga Mac) * (The Legend of Zelda) * (The Legend of Zelda) * (The Legend of Zelda) * (The Legend of Zelda) (Base, Beast Ganon) * (The Legend of Zelda) * (Metroid) * (Metroid) * (Metroid) (Base, Meta Ridley) * (Kirby) (Base, Hypernova Kirby) * (Kirby) (Base, Dark Meta Knight) * (Kirby) * (Star Fox) (Base, Landmaster) * (Star Fox) (Base, Landmaster) * (Star Fox) (Base, Landmaster) * (Star Fox) (Base, Landmaster) * (Pokemon) (Base, Volt Tackle) * (Pokemon) (Base, Mega Evolution) * (Pokemon) (Base, Mega Evolution) * (Pokemon) (Base, Mega Evolution) * (F-Zero) * (Earthbound) * (Mother 3) * (Fire Emblem) * (Fire Emblem) * (Fire Emblem) * (Fire Emblem) * (Fire Emblem) * (Fire Emblem) * (Fire Emblem) * (Fire Emblem) (Base, Dragon Form) * (Kid Icarus) (Base, Three Sacred Treasures Form) * (Kid Icarus) * (Kid Icarus) * (Pikmin) * (Pikmin) * (Animal Crossing) * (Wii Fit) * (Xenoblade Chronicles) * (Xenoblade Chronicles) * (Xenoblade Chronicles) * (Xenoblade Chronicles) * (Splatoon) (Base, Squid Form) * (Splatoon) (Base, Squid Form) * (Sonic The Hedgehog) (Base, Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic) * (Sonic The Hedgehog) (Base, Super Shadow) * (Mega Man) (Base, Hyper Mega Man) * (PAC-MAN) * (Street Fighter) (Base, Power of Nothingness) * (Super Baxter) (Base, Super Baxter X1) * (Super Baxter) (Base, Super Gunther X1) * (Real Life) * (Real Life) (Base, Level 5 Form) 'Support' * (Super Mario) * (Kirby) * (Star Fox) * (F-Zero) * (Earthbound) * (Fire Emblem) * (Mega Man) * (Super Baxter) Other Characters Gallery Playable Characters 'Fighters' Mario NASVS.png| Luigi NASVS.png| 'Support' Other Characters Reception Trivia Category:Games Category:Games not owned by Fireball Studios